Foxface headcannon (one shot)
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED AND RESERVED BY SUZZANE COLLINS! I OWN NOTHING! This was written for someone who requested it. I did not write this for myself. This story is about Foxface's journey in the arena, with a twist ending. I think it didn't come out very well, but I hope you all like it more than I do. Please review!


The light. It burns my eyes. Moments ago, I was underground with my stylists. It was dark down there. The light is blinding me. It takes a good 10 seconds before I can make anything out. All around me are my opponents. The male and female from District 1 are going to go down easy. I could take them any day. The tributes from District 2 are going to be a real problem, but its not them I'm worried about. Its the female from District 12, whom is known as Katniss, that scares me the most. She isn't as strong as the boy from 2, who I know is named Cato. She isn't as agile as the Clove, the female from District 2. However, she's smarter than both. She's more than smart. She's more than clever. I can't describe it. I just know she could outwit all of us. I mean she got a friggin' 11 in the evaluations. I got a 5, but I did that on purpose so I wouldn't look like a threat. Anyway, during the first 30 seconds of the count down I try to way my odds against each person. The only people I see that could take me down are the ones I said before, which are Clove, Cato, and Katniss. Eventually, the clock reaches the 10 second mark, then it gets to five. Four... I make a plan to dart right into the woods...three... I tense my body into a starting position... Two... I can feel the adrenaline already running through my veins... One... All my senses, except my sight, leave me... There's the siren. I'm off. I get about 10 feet towards the woods when I trip. I look behind me to see if anyone is on my tail. No one is there but I watch in horror as the blood bath unfolds. That name didn't come from nothing. The careers are covered in their victims blood. One by one, I observe tributes leave this world. It hurts to see that innocent children are being robbed of their childhood. I can't take it. I have to go. I dart into the woods and I bump in to Katniss. We stare at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to pounce. Then we both turn and run. After about a mile and a half I climb a tall tree. From there, I can see where the careers have set up camp. That night I find that 13 tributes have fallen. Thats just 13 less people that I have to worry about. The next day, while the careers go on a hunt, I swipe some food from them, but not enough to make them think something is missing. I stay in the tree for a very long time. Eventually, there is a feast. I go to the cornucopia the night before and wait. That morning I take my pack and run. I get back up in my tree to find what the Capitol has given me. They said it was something I needed badly. And it was. I had finally gotten a few weapons. I got a few knives, a machete, and some throwing stars. As I pulled the last item out, I discovered a folded piece of paper attached to it. I pulled it out and opened it. It read"_Dear District 5 Tribute, we are sorry to inform you that your little sister has passed away. As far as we can tell, she died of starvation. And we know you had a boyfriend too. He died to. He was killed for trying to follow you when you left for the Capitol. We are sorry for your loss, but we thought it was best if you knew that they weren't there, so if you came back, you wouldn't have any surprises. We are sorry. Sincerely, the Capitol._" I don't believe it. I cannot describe the pain I feel in my heart knowing that my little sister, who was only 8, has also left this world. She was too young to die. I was her life line, and I failed her. Its my fault. I shouldn't have left her without someone to look after her. My parents disappeared when I was 13. I was left with my little sister. I was the only one left to take care of her. I don't know why I left her without the proper care. I guess I wasn't prepared to go in. I didn't think I was going to get reaped. She had no one to rely on. I let her die. Then of course my boyfriend, Alex. I told him when he came to say goodbye that he needed to let go. He said he would, but he didn't he went after me. And he got killed doing so. I feel like my heart has been pulled out of my chest, and stomped on. There is no one in this world that I love anymore. I am by myself. All alone. I don't want to be alone. There is no point trying to win anymore. I was only trying to win so I could go home to my little sister and Alex. I have no reason left to live. Someone else should go home to their loved ones, since I have no one. Do I really want to die though? Is there really nothing left for me? There isn't. I know it. I am going to take my life. The tears sting my eyes. I don't want to die, but its not like I have a choice. I wouldn't survive in here anyway. Anyway, the next day I go to find someone to take my life for me, so I won't have to do it myself, because I know I will chicken out. When night time falls, I discover Katniss and her District partner, Peeta, gathering food. Peeta is picking night lock berries, which I highly poisonous. I won't let him die from not knowing what they are. I attack him and swallow them so he doesn't. I collapse as the poison runs through me. Then all I see is darkness. Then I hear my name. I wake up instantly to discover my little sister tugging at my bed sheets. " I had a nightmare", she says. "Me too", I say,"Here you can lay with me tonight." She climbs into bed with me. I pull her into my arms. I am so thankful it was all a dream. For now, the odds are in my favor.


End file.
